


O Ensejo de um Flagelado

by DarkSaori



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, DarkSaori, League of Legends - Freeform, Love, M/M, settphel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Enlouquecido pelo desejo de alterar a sua triste realidade pela perda de sua família, Sett se rendeu aos poderes de um homem que precisava se redimir com os deuses.SETTPHEL || 09/2020
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	O Ensejo de um Flagelado

— Zilean... 

— O que é isso? Quem está me chamando? 

— Zilean, desperte! 

— Despertar? Mas... Já faz tantos anos que eu deixei de existir... Quem são vocês? 

— Somos aqueles que te condenaram pelos seus atos ruins. Zilean, há uma nova chance para você. Com o poder que possui, uma vida pode ser salva, talvez quem sabe toda uma história. 

— Deuses... Por que estão me dando essa chance? Eu não mereço, eu não posso merecer... 

— Mas há um mundo lá fora que precisa de você, da sua compaixão, se é que você criou alguma. Você deseja se redimir conosco? Com o universo e a sua totalidade? 

— Mas é claro... Eu faço qualquer coisa! Estar esquecido é a pior de todas as dores, pois sou inútil e menos que ninguém... 

— Pois agora você tem uma chance, não a desperdice. Irá reviver em Ionia, deverá encontrar alguém em profundo sofrimento e lhe conceder uma nova vida. De acordo? 

— Mas... E se isso estiver além das minhas capacidades? E se eu não conseguir o que desejam? 

— Você não tem opção, Zilean. Ou é isso ou o esquecimento eterno. Você causou muito mal a várias pessoas e não podemos mantê-lo aqui sem lhe dar uma chance de consertar tudo, de evoluir. A evolução é a maior e a mais honrosa oportunidade de todas. 

— Eu sei, tenho ciência disso, mas... 

— Você é o mais habilidoso de todos com o tempo, nosso bem tão precioso. Canalize suas forças e faça o seu trabalho, demonstre o quão bom pode ser e poderá viver entre os humanos novamente. 

Os olhos de Zilean estavam molhados, mas ele não soube dizer do que exatamente, afinal, esquecidos não choram, não é? Mas pouco se importou. Esperou décadas por aquele pronunciamento, aquela ajuda, não estragaria tudo. 

O seu coração endurecido poderia mudar, não? Ele não era mais aquele homem arrogante que utilizava de meios para machucar as pessoas. Ele havia mudado e precisava mostrar para si mesmo primeiro. 

— Certo. Eu mostrarei que mereço andar sobre o solo sagrado outra vez. 

— Então, respire fundo. E abra os seus olhos. 

Ele obedeceu e, em questão de segundos, abriu lentamente os olhos, encontrando algo escuro e estrelado acima de si, tão imenso que não cabia em sua visão. 

Ah, o céu. 

Era noite e Zilean levantou-se lentamente, observando tudo o que seus olhos conseguiram captar, percebendo que se encontrava em um lugar ao qual nunca esteve. 

— Que lugar é esse? — Indagou, perdido, tentando se equilibrar em suas pernas renascidas. 

Passou algum tempo observando, estudando o local, e se pôs a caminhar com suas vestes esverdeadas arrastando pelo chão. Esticou os braços e estalou o pescoço, sentindo que realmente se encontrava vivo, um sorriso aliviado formando-se em seus lábios. Mas não era hora de comemorar, ele precisava encontrar alguém que necessitasse de sua ajuda, porém, e se a pessoa em questão não merecesse? Não concordava com aquilo, contudo faria qualquer coisa para remediar o sofrimento de quem fosse. 

Sentindo a grama raspar seus pés, notou que o local era um campo aberto e o cheiro de natureza logo lhe invadiu as narinas, lhe causando imenso prazer. Esperava após essa missão poder aproveitar as coisas simples da vida que tanto apreciava. 

Após as suas pernas se acostumarem, Zilean passou a andar mais rápido, sem ao menos se dar conta. As ruas daquele lugar não estavam movimentadas, mas pôde ouvir com clareza os barulhos vindos do que seria um pub e aquilo lhe chamou a atenção. 

A fachada era meio decadente, mas apesar disso ele adentrou o espaço, percebendo que era maior do que parecia. Algumas pessoas bebiam e comiam, outras apenas comiam e mais algumas se alteravam por conta de apostas. Zilean suspirou, procurando com o olhar a sua escolha, aquela cuja vida seria modificada e que o ajudaria a provar a sua evolução, sua mudança. 

Quando pensou em dar meia volta, algo chamou a sua atenção. Uma alma se destacou por entre todas as outras, lhe causando um tremor forte e lhe fazendo arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Se fosse em outro tempo, teria adorado sentir tamanha agonia, mas ele estava em uma nova fase. Observou um homem que bebia sozinho, o olhar triste e distante enquanto os dedos passeavam pelo bocal do copo largo. Sem delongas, aproximou-se do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e de trajes extravagantes, sentando-se ao seu lado, e pelo cheiro forte, ele bebia uísque. 

— Oi, rapaz. 

O homem virou-se lentamente para ele, o olhar carregado de uma dor inexplicável, mesclado a um vazio imenso em seu interior. Aquilo arrepiou Zilean pela primeira vez em muito tempo. 

— E quem é você? O que quer? 

Tão arrogante. Pobre criança, se ele soubesse que queria ajudá-lo, se desesperaria menos e pediria desculpas. Mas deveria ter paciência com ele, muita paciência. 

— Me chamo Zilean e você? — Tentou soar o mais amigável possível, uma vez que puxar conversa com um desconhecido não era tarefa fácil. 

— Mesmo não sendo da sua conta, eu vou te falar. — Respondeu com a voz meio alterada, denunciando que muitos copos vieram antes daquele defronte a ele. — Me chamo Sett. 

— Sett... Interessante. — Zilean sorriu bem pequeno, ignorando a grosseria do homem. — Preciso conversar com você. Podemos sair daqui? 

— Você tá dando em cima de mim? Tá de sacanagem né? — Indignou-se, deixando Zilean extremamente confuso. 

— “Dando em cima”? 

— É, querendo algo comigo, beijar, transar. — Disse, despudorado. — Porque se for isso, eu sinto muito, você não faz o meu tipo e... 

— Não é nada disso. — Apressou-se e suspirou, impaciente. — Eu vim te ajudar. Eu senti que você perdeu algo extremamente importante em sua vida. 

Após ouvir aquilo, Sett não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas deixou que a melancolia o atingisse com força. O seu olhar desfocou e o seu estômago embrulhou de tal forma que precisou se controlar para não vomitar. Um arrepio frio percorreu a sua espinha, lhe causando uma sensação de profundo desconforto. 

Já fazia um certo tempo, por que ainda não conseguia se desligar do que aconteceu? Ah sim, porque amava com todas as suas forças o que lhe foi tirado. Amava tanto que morreria por aquilo, caso fosse o suficiente para lhe dar paz. Para salvar o seu bem precioso, impedir o que aconteceu, faria qualquer coisa, mas já estava acabado e nada no mundo poderia mudar aquilo. 

— Escuta aqui, eu não sei quem você é e nem quero saber. — Disse ríspido, o olhar já perfurando o de Zilean. — Só se manda, você não pode me ajudar. 

— Sett, eu posso! — Pensou em engrossar a voz devido à má educação do outro, mas escolheu ser paciente novamente. — Posso trazer o que você quiser de volta, eu tenho poderes e... 

— NÃO! — Gritou nervoso olhando para o outro, todas as células de seu corpo reagindo e gritando junto, borbulhando em seu interior. — EU PERDI A MINHA FAMÍLIA! PERDI DA FORMA MAIS COVARDE POSSÍVEL! ACHA QUE PODE MUDAR ISSO? — Engoliu em seco, o tom de voz abaixando na mesma hora. — Ninguém pode, não dá. É antinatural, ninguém possui um poder desses. Eu... — Os olhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas e ele sentiu a boca secar, levando a mão esquerda até o peito e o apertando com força, descontando toda a sua dor e frustração. — Eu sinto tanta saudade dele, Eu... Todos os dias vejo o rosto distorcido de dor, sofrendo, me chamando. É um sofrimento que nunca acaba. 

Extremamente tocado por aquelas palavras, Zilean então decidiu; seria aquele homem que ele ajudaria, mesmo que precisasse lidar com a sua grosseria. 

— Sett, eu não imagino o tamanho da sua dor, mas eu realmente posso te ajudar se você confiar em mim, se me permitir, e se medir a forma que fala comigo. 

Sett soltou um ofego, os lábios tremendo, o corpo todo entrando em um estado de completo frenesi. 

— Você não está me enganando? Pode mesmo fazer isso? 

E então, Zilean olhou no fundo daqueles olhos dourados e brilhantes, assentindo com toda a sua certeza. 

— É claro que eu posso. — Disse e se levantou, o olhar de Sett o acompanhando e então, o ruivo fez o mesmo. 

Jogou algumas notas sobre o balcão, sem tirar os olhos do mais velho, e saiu com ele. Caminharam calados, somente sentindo o vento passar por seus corpos de forma violenta, sem piedade. 

— E então, o que eu preciso fazer? 

— Você precisa me levar até a sua casa. Ainda é a mesma que você morava com a sua família? 

— Sim, eu não consegui desapegar. — Disse tristonho, desviando o olhar de Zilean. 

— Está tudo bem, vai dar certo. — Ao ouvir o mais velho, reuniu toda a sua coragem e o olhou fixamente. 

— Por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim? — Quis saber. 

— Porque me deram a chance de fazer tudo diferente. Sabe, eu fiz muitas coisas erradas, machuquei pessoas, fui injusto e ruim em níveis altos. E para me redimir, preciso ajudar alguém, que é você. 

Sett tentou processar tudo aquilo em sua mente, mas era bem difícil dadas as circunstâncias; o seu cérebro parecia ter dado um nó. Tudo estava mesclado, o seu passado, o seu presente e suas expectativas para o que viria. Ofegou, sem saber o que realmente pensar, sua mente estava nublada. 

— Er... Entendi. Bem, chegamos. — Disse ele, fazendo com que Zilean encarasse atentamente a casa branca mediana, enquanto Sett sacou a chave e a colocou na fechadura, girando-a e adentrando a residência. 

Zilean entrou sem demora, observando todos os cantos que seus olhos celestes conseguiram. 

— Bela casa. 

— Já foi um dia. — Suspirou, encarando o mais velho um pouco nervoso. — E agora? 

— Bem, foi aqui que aconteceu tudo? — Indagou recebendo uma confirmação. — Então, eu preciso que fique parado no meio da sala. Invocarei o meu relógio mágico e você não poderá sair de cima dele sob hipótese alguma. 

Sett assentiu, indo para o meio da sala, o coração batendo tão forte que mais um pouco sairia de seu corpo. Metade do seu ser estava com medo de se iludir, mas a outra sentia uma plena e crescente confiança. 

— Para quando deseja voltar? 

— Vinte e cinco de abril de dois mil e dezoito. 

— Mas isso foi há dois anos. 

— Você não pode voltar tanto tempo assim? — O homem sentiu um frio percorrer todo o seu corpo, lhe causando tremor. 

— Posso, mas você não poderá fazer nada além de salvar a sua família. Só duas pessoas poderão voltar com você. Não pode salvar mais ninguém. — Advertiu por já ter ouvido falar de casos parecidos em que os envolvidos se deram mal por terem tentado salvar muitas pessoas e por terem feito coisas não permitidas. — O tempo é o senhor de tudo nesse mundo, não devemos desafiá-lo, nem o usar além do necessário. Isso exige uma grande carga de poder e, mesmo que eu domine bem essa habilidade, não gosto de subestimá-la. 

— Eu prometo que vou salvar o que me pertence e voltarei. Não farei nada além, não mudarei nada mais, é só uma pessoa mesmo que preciso salvar. — Sett prometeu olhando fundo nos olhos de Zilean, que assentiu tão temeroso quanto ele. 

A hora de evoluir parecia estar chegando e suas células estavam em polvorosa, ele conseguiria levar aquela missão até o fim? Mas, por outro lado, ele nunca havia falhado antes, devia confiar mais em si mesmo, não é? 

— Certo. — Suspirou devolvendo o olhar. — Você não pode sair da casa de forma alguma. Seja lá o que for fazer, faça aqui dentro. Assim que terminar, precisa trazer a sua família com você e tocar uma marcação na parede. 

Sett assentiu, esfregando as mãos em nervosismo, vendo com nitidez o momento em que Zilean se concentrou e fez surgir sob os seus pés um relógio grande o suficiente para mantê-lo no centro do mesmo. 

— Feche os olhos e não se esqueça, você tem meia hora. 

O mais novo obedeceu, fechando os olhos dourados, tentando acalmar todo o seu ser, talvez não estivesse pronto, talvez aquilo não desse em nada, mas ele precisava arriscar, confiar no que o outro lhe disse. 

Zilean se concentrou novamente e levantou a mão direita como se invocasse algo, fazendo surgir uma luz azulada embaixo de Sett, que logo culminou em uma pequena explosão. Ao final do ato, o ruivo não mais se encontrava ali com ele, naquele mesmo momento. 

Demorou algum tempo para que Sett finalmente abrisse os olhos e ele o fez temeroso, piscando algumas vezes para que percebesse onde se encontrava. Ainda estava na sala, mas não havia rastro algum de Zilean por ali. Atento e apreensivo, olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco, estremecendo. Esperava encontrar um corpo sob si, mas só havia o carpete de sempre. Moveu então os pés e caminhou pelo espaço, chegando calmamente à janela e observando todo o jardim ao lado de fora, constatando que nada havia mudado e que tudo parecia como antes do acontecimento. 

Ouviu então passos descendo as escadas e seu coração se acelerou, obrigando-o a virar e contemplar o que pensou não passar de mais um de seus sonhos doloridos e profundamente reais. 

— Amor, você chegou. — A voz grossa chegou ainda mais suave aos seus ouvidos e o sorriso jovem e inocente lhe atingiu em cheio. Ele estava ali, tão lindo quanto nunca; as vestes escuras costumeiras, os olhos ônix lhe mirando brincalhões, as marcas roxas de lua transpassando os olhos e uma linha reta de mesma cor adornando o seu queixo. Aquilo era fantástico, não podia ser um dos seus sonhos, seria? 

— Aphelios... — Os olhos dourados do ruivo estavam fixos e marejados na figura do outro homem, como se não acreditassem. 

Aquilo era um oásis, não podia ser real. 

— Já faz tanto tempo que você não me chama assim. — Riu o moreno de penteado ousado, se aproximando do maior. — O que aconteceu? Eu não te chateei, não é? O que eu disse mais cedo foi brincadeira. 

Sett engoliu em seco, o coração já quase saindo pela boca e a adrenalina correndo solta pelas suas veias, ainda se lembrava da brincadeira e arregalou os olhos quando Aphelios finalmente o abraçou, o cheiro dele impregnando o ar e o seu corpo forte. Retribuiu o abraço segundos depois, não conseguia realmente crer que ele estava ali, mas suas mãos constataram que o jovem era de carne e osso, pois ele pôde tocá-lo, senti-lo, o seu cheiro tornando-se cada vez mais aparente, o embriagando. 

Aphelios possuía um cheiro amadeirado, que sempre trouxe conforto e paz para o mais alto, lhe acalmando os pensamentos e o coração e naquele momento não foi diferente. As suas mãos grandes espalmaram as costas do moreno sentindo cada elevação de seus ossos, o fazendo sorrir feito uma criança outra vez. Após perceber que ele era real, Sett aumentou a intensidade do abraço, dado com toda a proteção e ternura que lhe cabiam, soltando um suspiro muito aliviado, o que comoveu Aphelios. 

— Ei, o que houve? Por que está me abraçando assim? 

— N-Não é nada, eu senti muita saudade... Se você soubesse o quanto. — Sussurrou o ruivo, as lágrimas empoçando os seus olhos, uma pitada de medo ameaçando lhe tirar o eixo. Possuía tanto medo de no fim aquilo ser uma ilusão criada por sua mente maltratada, mas não podia se deixar abater. Lembrou-se do que Zilean havia lhe dito e se recompôs, desfazendo o abraço calmamente e enxugando os olhos com os dedos e o braço. 

— Nós nos vimos há algumas horas... Por que está chorando, Sett? — O moreno não estava entendendo nada e começou a se preocupar com o estado dele. — Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, odeio te ver mal. 

— Não é nada, não se preocupe. Estou feliz, feliz como nunca, meu amor. — Respondeu ele, encostando os seus lábios nos do amado em um simples selinho, ao qual foi prontamente retribuído. Aphelios então se acalmou um pouco. — E como está o nosso pequeno? — Indagou o ruivo se pondo de joelhos, segurando a cintura do moreno e beijando a barriga do mesmo, coberta pela roupa. 

— Ele está ótimo, acabamos de comer. — Sorriu encantado, levando as mãos até os cabelos de Sett e os acariciando. 

Sett se permitiu devanear com os amores de sua vida por poucos segundos, logo se levantando e respirando profundamente. 

O efeito da bebida havia até passado com tanta emoção. 

— Phel, tem algo que eu preciso fazer, tudo bem? — Ao ouvir aquilo, Aphelios assentiu. Ele conhecia o amado e sabia que quando se tratava de algo sério, deveria obedecer a ele, pois ele era forte o suficiente para proteger os dois, mesmo que soubesse que conseguia se defender sozinho. Mas numa situação como aquela, não arriscaria o filho de ambos. — Se esconda em nosso quarto, eu vou fazer algo e... 

A sua voz morreu quando o vidro da janela foi estilhaçado. Sett se pôs na frente de Aphelios, que correu o quanto pôde segurando a barriga e subindo alguns lances de escada, observando assustado o namorado entrar em luta corporal com o sujeito que, sinceramente, nunca havia visto em sua vida. 

Mas Sett o reconheceu de imediato. 

— Você... Então foi você, não é? — Sorriu petulante enquanto segurava os dois punhos do homem com as mãos fortes. — Antes eu não estava em casa, mas hoje... Hoje eu estou. 

— Do que está falando, está louco? — Grunhiu o espadachim, que não fazia ideia de que o ruivo havia voltado no tempo. 

— Estou, estou louco para te matar, seu merda! — Gritou enraivecido, os braços ainda contendo a força do homem, ambos tremendo devido ao esforço. — Não aceitou perder para mim na arena e acha que pode matar a minha família? Nem nos seus melhores sonhos. 

Normalmente Aphelios ficava impassível ao ver uma briga, mas não pôde continuar olhando quando Sett golpeou o homem com força no estômago e em seguida, girou o corpo e o segurou pelo pescoço, quebrando-o sem dó. 

O corpo do homem caiu no chão causando um estrondo enorme. Sett respirava ruidosamente tentando se acalmar, olhando fixamente para o desgraçado, sentindo o sangue latejar nas veias. Havia matado quem arrancou as suas esperanças de um futuro próspero e feliz, finalmente. 

Estava vingado. 

Calmamente Aphelios virou o rosto, olhando-o e cobrindo a boca com a mão direita, sentindo ânsia. Os olhos do ruivo logo procuraram por Aphelios, os seus pés se movendo de forma automática, o encontrando nas escadas parecendo que iria vomitar. 

— Pronto, amor. Acabou. — Sorriu sentindo o choro preso no peito, mas fungou se libertando da sensação, precisavam sair dali. 

Aphelios assentiu e o observou pegá-lo no colo, descendo calmamente as escadas, virando o rosto em todas as direções para encontrar a marcação a qual Zilean havia mencionado. 

— O que está procurando? — Aphelios indagou curioso. 

— Eu não sei, algo que seja redondo, que brilhe. — Suspirou cansado, o medo tornando a assombrá-lo. — Não sei realmente. 

— Ali! — Exclamou o moreno apontando para um canto da parede que brilhava em formato de relógio. 

Sett sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Aphelios, que corou imediatamente. O ruivo não pensou em mais nada e caminhou decidido até lá, olhando para o namorado. 

— Se segure em mim, está bem? 

O moreno apenas sorriu, assentindo, e se segurou fortemente nele. 

Sett então tocou a palma da mão sobre o relógio azul brilhante, que se assemelhava a um portal, ambos fecharam os olhos e sentiram os seus corpos se desintegrarem em milhões de partículas. 

Tão rápido quanto se foram, voltaram. 

Calmamente abriram os olhos e se viram naquela mesma sala, porém ela estava mais mal cuidada do que antes. 

— O que aconteceu? Eu não entendi nada. — Aphelios disse de cenho franzido, o que fez Sett tremer. 

Como contaria aquilo a ele? 

— Sabe, er... — O ruivo começou antes que perdesse a coragem, mas uma voz o interrompeu. 

— Sett. — E pelo seu tom, o dono dela sorria. — Você conseguiu. E bem em cima, faltavam apenas alguns minutos. 

Ele então olhou para a frente e viu Zilean, com um sorriso que ele pensou nunca existir nos lábios daquele homem. 

— Zilean. 

— Estou orgulhoso de você. E muito feliz também. — Disse transparecendo felicidade, o que contagiou Sett e o fez sorrir de forma grata. 

O ruivo então se aproximou com Aphelios ainda no colo, as lágrimas ensopando os olhos tão rápido que ele se surpreendeu. 

— Obrigado. Você trouxe significado a minha vida novamente. — Fungou, sentindo o nariz arder. — Obrigado, Zilean. Que os deuses te perdoem por qualquer coisa que já tenha feito. 

— Está tudo bem, eu fico agraciado somente em te ajudar. — Respondeu sincero, continuando a sorrir, mas dessa vez um sorriso mais contido. 

O moreno então cutucou o namorado, constrangido. 

— Quem é esse? 

— Ah, é um novo amigo. 

Aphelios riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa. 

— Você arruma cada amigo, amor. 

— Esse foi o melhor de todos. 

Os três ficaram ali por um tempo, se olhando, até que Sett pôs o namorado no chão. 

Aphelios sentou-se no sofá bagunçado, e suspirou, acariciando a barriga, enquanto Sett acompanhou Zilean, que o havia chamado com um aceno de cabeça. Os dois foram lá para fora e o mais velho foi direto: 

— Sett, eu cumpri o meu objetivo. Eu me senti tocado pela sua situação e te ajudei, então acredito que não nos veremos por um bom tempo. 

— Mas você me ajudou e eu sou grato, não queria que se fosse... — Disse o ruivo desesperado, pois havia sentido algo bom estando perto dele. — Não tem nenhum modo de você ficar? 

— Bem, eu sou de muito longe, mas quem sabe, poderemos nos ver novamente, não? Só preciso da aprovação dos deuses e se eles me permitirem, sei que teremos muito o que conversar. — Zilean disse, não se reconhecendo. Tudo bem que não era mais o mesmo tirano, mas nunca foi de fazer amizade tão facilmente, ainda mais com um homem tão rude como Sett. Mas talvez o ruivo possuísse os seus próprios motivos para ser tão seletivo e agressivo e, quem sabe, houvesse mudado também após essa experiência. 

— Eu adoraria. Obrigado, Zilean. — Sorriu encantado e feliz como uma criança que ganhou algo muito especial em sua vida. — E... Bem, Acha que devo contar a ele? Do que aconteceu? 

— Eu não acho que deva, mas se você um dia sentir a necessidade, por que não? Mas se atente ao fato de que ele pode ficar confuso e achar estranho, afinal, não são todos que compreendem as viagens no tempo. 

— Certo. — Falou e estendeu a mão, a qual Zilean apertou com força mediana, logo sendo puxado para um abraço necessitado e emocionante. 

O mais velho não sabia como deveria reagir, afinal, não possuía o costume de abraçar as pessoas, mas se permitiu por aquele momento entregar-se a sensação e abraçou Sett com vontade, transmitindo os seus bons e sinceros sentimentos. Separaram-se após alguns segundos, então o ruivo enxugou os olhos e suspirou. 

— Até breve então, amigo. 

— Até breve. — Respondeu Zilean, observando que havia mais alguém ali com eles e que se aproximou rapidamente. 

Era Aphelios um pouco sem graça e levemente corado. 

— Eu sou Aphelios e, bem, eu nem te conheço, mas seja lá o que você tenha feito pelo meu Sett, eu agradeço imensamente. 

— Me chamo Zilean e não tem de quê. Só vivam em paz e se cuidem, espero um dia vê-los outra vez. 

Os dois assentiram e Zilean desapareceu como num passe de mágica. Ainda tomados por tanta informação, o casal continuou observando o local onde o mais velho sumiu e suspiraram, logo se olhando mutuamente. 

— Você é a coisa mais linda de todas, sabia? Estou tão feliz por te ter aqui comigo, meu pequeno, parece até que estou sonhando. — Sett disse de forma sonhadora, arrancando um risinho do moreno. 

— Você quem é lindo, amor, e há um jeito de eu provar que sou tão real quanto você. — Sua feição possuía uma mistura de malícia e traquinagem, fazendo Sett sorrir instantaneamente. 

— Ah, é? E qual é? — Desafiou. 

Aphelios então se aproximou e o segurou pela nuca, olhando fundo em seus olhos claros, negros nos dourados. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, colando os seus lábios nos dele. Sett fechou os seus olhos também e correspondeu ao beijo, logo as línguas se cruzaram e brincaram entre si, enquanto o ruivo apertava a cintura do amado com firmeza, para que ele não escapasse de seus dedos. 

— Eu te amo, Sett... — Disse Aphelios entre o beijo. 

— Eu quem te amo mais, seria capaz de qualquer coisa por você. — Respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo com mais vontade, sendo correspondido. 

“E fui capaz mesmo...” 

Em pouco tempo, terminaram o beijo com três selinhos e entraram em casa, sorrindo um para o outro. Aphelios sentou-se no sofá e trouxe o namorado para junto de si, deitando a cabeça dele em seu colo, o acariciando e o fazendo ronronar baixinho. 

— Eu estava com tanta saudade dessas orelhinhas felpudas. 

— Eu estava com saudade de você por inteiro... 

Aphelios então beijou-lhe a testa com carinho. 

— Eu estou aqui todo para você. — Sorriu o moreno. 

— Eu mais ainda. 

[...] 

— Zilean. 

O homem sobressaltou-se com aquela voz. Ele estava em um campo vasto e verde, bem longe de Sett e Aphelios, e se encontrava completamente sozinho. 

— Sim? Eu estou aqui. 

— Nós nos surpreendemos com você. Eu principalmente. Jamais pensei que se compadeceria de alguém. 

— Eu só segui o meu coração. 

— Coração... Pelo que me lembro, você não possuía um. 

— Bem, ver Sett daquela forma me fez sentir que eu possuía sim. 

Ainda mais surpresos pela resposta dele, os deuses conversaram entre si. 

— Você evoluiu e poderá ficar entre os homens novamente, mas com uma condição. 

— E qual seria ela? — Estava muito nervoso, mas possuía a plena certeza de que qualquer coisa que pudesse mantê-lo longe do esquecimento era válida. 

— Você deverá zelar por qualquer ser humano que cruzar o seu caminho. Se você machucar alguém novamente, será condenado ao esquecimento outra vez. 

— T-Tudo bem, eu farei o que for possível para continuar nesse caminho. Dou-lhes a minha palavra! — Disse com certeza. 

— Nós estamos pondo a nossa fé em você. E como se não bastasse cuidar dos humanos em geral, esperamos que continue a zelar por aqueles que ajudou, eles serão a sua nova família. 

— Como assim? 

— Nós percebemos a conexão entre vocês. Esperamos que os verifique de vez em quando, eles realmente sentiram uma enorme gratidão por você. 

Zilean se limitou a sorrir, profundamente tocado. 

— Eu os cuidarei, com certeza. 

— Então, de agora em diante, você pertence novamente ao mundo dos homens. Boa sorte, Zilean. 

As vozes não foram mais ouvidas e Zilean puxou o ar com força, olhando tudo ao redor e percebendo se encontrar no mesmo lugar. Um filme de toda a sua vida passou pela sua mente e não se conteve, deixou que lágrimas se acumulassem em seus olhos e descessem desenfreadamente, fungando para tentar se conter. 

Estava tão feliz, tão grato, que nada no mundo poderia tê-lo preparado para o alívio que era poder viver novamente, e como alguém digno dessa vez. 

Olhou para o céu e lembrou-se de Sett e Aphelios, sorrindo de forma genuína. 

“Obrigado, Sett, se não fosse a tua alma em agonia eu jamais seria salvo.”


End file.
